


Sleeping In

by ami_ven



Series: Being Okay [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up early, and Sam is still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "beginnings & ends" & "a better idea"

The sun was just beginning to show above the trees when Jack woke. At the cabin, he usually got up early to make the most of the daylight— and fishing— hours, but this particular morning, he wasn’t in much of a hurry to get out of bed.

Mostly, because his bed was also occupied by another person— a certain beautiful and brilliant lieutenant colonel.

Sam made an indistinct, sleepy noise and snuggled closer, not even a little bit awake, and Jack closed his eyes again. With everything that had happened to them recently, he was glad he could offer her this tiny bit of escape from real life, if only for a little while. 

Much, much too soon, they’d all be going in different directions— Teal’c to work with the brand new Free Jaffa Nation, Daniel for a study-abroad semester in Atlantis, Sam off to head up R&D at Area 51, and Jack himself headed to D.C. and Homeworld Security— but at this moment, he wasn’t going to remember that.

Sam shifted again, nose pressed against his collarbone and one hand sneaking under his pajama top, still fast asleep. Jack smiled against her hair, carefully sliding his arm back around her waist and pulling her closer.

This had definitely been one of his better ideas.

THE END


End file.
